blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Brisbaine
He is the main antagonist in the series and is responisble for the resurrection of the RRB, called Project Rowdy. His main identity is of Dr. X. Appearance Brisbaine Dr. Brisbaine is a tall Caucasian man. He has brown hair, but it can be seen he is graying and has gray eyes. He wears square glasses. He wears a gray suit with a white blouse and a black tie. Dr. X Dr. X is a very huge orange man. He has six eyes four on his stomach and two on his head for the ones on his head he uses glasses. He also has golden buttons on his body and one on his forehead. He doesn't has hair but instead he has flames on his head. He wears gray pants with black shoes and a black belt. He has gray sleeves and also has a gray cape. PPGD Dr. X Dr. X was first seen when he was watching the fight between the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter. Saying to Bell that the girls probably wouldn't mind her joining them, because she too is, a Powerpuff Girl. When Bell came to the Black Eden with Mojo Jojo, Dr. X wanted to welcome him. He explained Mojo Jojo about their plan to destroy the Earth but that only there was one thing in their way: the Powerpuff Girls. He said he was gathering people like Mojo to make a giant army of them. One of them was Mandark of whom he told that his only reason for living is getting revenge on his rival, Dexter. He was observing the fight between Dexter and Mandark, and Zim questioned what Mandark's past was. Dr. X explained the whole story of Mandark's rivalry with Dexter and his close relationship with Bell. When Dexter and the others defeated Mandark, who commited suicide afterwards, Dr. X was confronted by his daughter. Bell blamed him for doing nothing and wanted to fight him. However it ended up in Dr. X spanking her ass and telling her to never act so towards him. As the story continues on, he is seen when he gave Bell an assignment to go to the moon and activate a giant machine that was part of their plan. However he gets worried about Bell when he losdt contact with her when she did her space suit off. However when she put her helmet back on he said Bell to get home immediately because it is not healthy on the moon. Later, after the explosion was set off during the conflict in the Science Convention, he and Zim were looking at the bright explosion, coming from the bomb, approaching them. He briefly stated to Zim that this explosion might be the future, although he couldn't tell for certain. Brisbaine Dr. Brisbaine had only made one appearance. He is the creator of PROJECT ROWDY. He resurrected the Rowdyruff Boys and trains them to get stronger. The objective of himself and PROJECT ROWDY is unknown. Gallery Dr._Brisbaine.png Bell_and_dad.png Dr._X_alternate.png Iuy.jpg Jguj.jpg Uy.jpg X_by_bigsheezy-d5j5kne.png Category:Living characters Category:Villians Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Crossovers Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters